role_play_gridfandomcom-20200216-history
Zodiac
|faction = KOF Fanon Characters|category = M.U.G.E.N}} Zodiac '(十二宮'', Jūnikyū) is an eastern dragon god and one of the many gods led by Gaia's will. He is a KOF Fanon Character and hailing from an alternate KOF timeline, used by Gojiran. About Zodiac Origin Zodiac is an eastern dragon god of death, and is one of the many gods led by Gaia's will. He is not the main eastern god as Orochi is, but like Orochi he is an eastern god. Thousands of Years Ago In his true form, Zodiac ruled an ancient invisible land that covered Japan and no humans could see it or feel the land. The Land of Dragons was an invisible large land with dragons of each natural and unnatural element, as wars carried on and on, and it was a myth that "ascended" humans connected to this invisible land could see this land and tell what they see. Zodiac was the ruler of all these dragons, being a dragon god of sinister fire. His purpose was to maintain balance between all the dragons of each element. Having the power of fire and death, Zodiac was undeniably and undoubtedly the most powerful of these dragons in existence and the dragons all feared him. One day, a chaotic dragon broke out the final war between these two. The dragon was revealed to be the dragon of death and darkness, which greatly impacted the land to a significant degree. Eventually the dragon formed an entire army, in which Zodiac was forced to take action. Each dragon took their sides. Because the dragon had rivaled Zodiac's power, Zodiac ultimately had to sacrifice himself, his mighty fire ceasing the dragon's actions and destroying his army, but at the cost of this being possible by absorbing the dragon into himself and sealing him inside, and destroying the entire land. He claims to have complete control and expected him to never re-emerge. Because Zodiac was held with massive guilt, he chose to take on a human form to hide his identity and never access his true form ever again, abruptly leading the invisible land while still having feelings of rebuilding it. Zodiac eventually rebuilt the invisible land and flourished it full of life once again, but he still did not want to assume power as a ruler due to the previous war. However, he assigned four other powerful dragons to monitor the land in his place, while Zodiac would walk on his own to one day come back. At some point, the evil presence of the dragon became too strong in Zodiac, causing an evil form of Zodiac to form. Although Zodiac was able to revert, he claims he had "great difficulty" reverting back. He has not undergone the form since. He claimed to have complete control and expected him to never re-emerge, although this time surprised him. But since then, he re-claims he has proper control over the dragon. Modern Times In the place of KOF, Zodiac is a mysterious fighter with little to no ties to the other modern day characters. He always isolates himself from human life, but he visits there occasionally only to be encountered and involved in fights--all he won. Zodiac is largely involved in the NESTS and King of Fighters Memorial incidents, in which he joins the heroic side but heavily isolates himself from his allies, often fighting alone. Few people have delved into Zodiac's personality, including Kyo Kusanagi and Iori Yagami. Zodiac currently resides in an ancient temple that he lives in alone. Occasionally, he chooses to take down villainous entities that he knows must be rid of. Personality Zodiac is a quiet and silent individual. Zodiac knows that he is extremely powerful but does not show his full power much. He can also be cold, harsh and serious which reflects on his fighting style. He is withdrawn from human life because he largely fears his godhood would drive humanity to try and destroy him, so Zodiac usually does not like to interact with humans. Zodiac has respect for particular opponents and characters. If they impress him or he sees they have great values and good morals, he will have respect for them. Zodiac will waste no time on evil characters and feels they are disgusting filth, wanting to get rid of them as soon as possible when he encounters them or they encounter him. This shows Zodiac is a hero; albeit heavily withdrawn and not particularly as involved as other heroes. Zodiac rarely ever shows his empathy and sympathy for others, but he possesses it within him and will always protect and save those that call for him--showing that he has some humanity within him, even if he isn't human. Appearance In his true form, Zodiac is a gigantic dragon with enormous wings and a tail. He is almost 150 meters tall, bright scarlet and black scales. He is surrounded by a constant aura of red fire and deathly black energy. In his humanoid form, Zodiac takes on the form of a slender and slightly muscular but tall individual who looks exactly like a human. He has sharp, snow white hair and blood red eyes while having light Caucasian-like skin. His clothes are regal-like robes, being black and having golden dragon designs over them while having dark scarlet lines trace over his robes, and having a collar of the same color. He wears black pants and brown shoes. Zodiac also has black nails which small gray designs on them. Abilities |-|Humanoid form= '''Zodiac *'Combat' - Zodiac is capable of combat. *'Custom Fighting Style' - Zodiac's fighting style consist of an acrobatic, majestic, very powerhouse-like and brutal fighting style. As said, he is acrobatic and majestic with his arms and legs, but brutal and a powerhouse, using his great strength while also being very fast which allows for devastating and potentially lethal techniques at the opponent. He prefers to use his flames in this fighting style, although he doesn't have to and can perfectly use this fighting style without them. Opponents must be very careful about his use of fire in combat--as he can easily trounce them with constant attacks that involve using them. *'Supernatural Strength' - Zodiac's maximum strength allows him to destroy solar systems at half their size and capacity. *'Supernatural Speed' - Zodiac's maximum speed allows him to run at speeds below lightspeeds, which is about 67650000mph or 108872121.6kmh. *'Supernatural Reflexes' - Zodiac's reflexes are extremely fast, able to react to attacks at a high speed. *'Infernokinesis' - Zodiac has full control and complete power over blood red hellfire. He is extremely skilled with this ability. *'Pyrokinetic Teleportation' - Zodiac can teleport in a body of his flames. *'Ergokinesis' - Zodiac has full control over energy. *'Telekinetic Grip' - Zodiac can completely stop an object capable of moving and rendering it immobile. He can also undo the grip. *'Immortality' - Zodiac is immortal. Evil Forms |-|Evil humanoid form= Evil Zodiac While the exact result and birth of Evil Zodiac is unknown, it causes the evil chaotic dragon from thousands of years ago to take over--causing Zodiac's clothing to slightly change and undergo this transformation while wanting to spread chaos, death and suffering. Evil Zodiac's eyes remain a blood red, but the scarlet outlines on his clothes alter to a bright purple and the dragon designs become a dark scarlet. *'Supernatural Strength' - Evil Zodiac is just as powerful as Zodiac. *'Supernatural Speed' - Evil Zodiac is just as fast as Zodiac. *'Supernatural Reflexes' - Evil Zodiac's reflexes are just as high as Zodiac's. *'Finékinesis' - Evil Zodiac has full control and complete power over the essence and energy of death--appearing as black energy with purple and white energy coated around it. *'Finékinetic Teleportation' - Evil Zodiac can teleport in a body of deathly energy. *'Ergokinesis' - Evil Zodiac keeps this ability. *'Telekinetic Grip' - Zodiac can completely stop an object capable of moving and rendering it immobile. He can also undo the grip. *'Immortality' - Evil Zodiac remains immortal. Zodiac claims that he had once undergone this "accidental" transformation, and had "great difficulty" maintaining control over it. Since then, he has not undergone this since. He also claims that he guarantees he may never undergo this transformation ever again due to claiming he has proper control over ceasing the dragon. Trivia * Zodiac is based on Duo Lon. This makes Zodiac the second KOF original character based on Duo Lon, the first being Psyqhical. * Zodiac's exact creator is completely unknown. Category:Male Category:Pyrokinetics Category:Video Game Character Category:M.U.G.E.N Character Category:Role-Play Characters Category:Characters (Gojiran)